


Fragance

by Katrinna_Le_Fay



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Publicity, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinna_Le_Fay/pseuds/Katrinna_Le_Fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>00Q for Fans<br/>Muy pronto a la venta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragance

TITULO: Fragance  
Película: Skyfall (007, Daniel Craig Movies)  
PAIRINGS: James Bond/Q (00Q)  
DISCLAIMER: Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)  
Campaña Le Fay: Todo esto se rige por ella. No la olvides y difunde la palabra.  
PALABRAS: 229 aprox. (Por lo que puede afirmarse como Drabble)   
FEEDBACK:katrina_le_fay@hotmail.com katrina.le.fay@gmail.com   
**Pueden buscarme también en AO3, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr y más**

Lamió su abdomen y lo mordió lentamente mientras su compañero susurraba con locura su nombre.  
Sonrió, le encantaba provocar esas reacciones en su pareja.  
Subió muy despacio, deteniéndose en las costillas y contando: una…dos…tres…mordiendo una lentamente.  
Su compañero estaba al límite y sus manos jugaban con el cabello rubio mientras su desenfocada y lujuriosa mirada veía al frente con el deseo de poder terminar esa deliciosa condena.  
-Más, James.- Susurró, importándole muy poco que saliera del guion y cómo al aludido tampoco le importaba se dedicó a chupar los pezones del chico que gimió alto y sin pudor, jalando con fuerza del cabello para llevar esa deliciosa lengua a juntarse con la suya.  
Se deleitaron mientras sus cuerpos danzaban muy despacio, al ritmo de sus erráticas respiraciones y certeros besos que las lenguas, ávidas del mutuo sabor, se debatían por más.  
La temperatura subió y entonces…  
-¡CORTE!   
-¡CORTE!  
-¡CORTE!  
Pese al grito, el beso se hizo lánguido y duró un minuto más antes de que se separaran y miraran a la cámara frente a ellos.  
-Aun no sé cómo lo hacen.- Indicó el director, evitando mirar a la concurrencia que luchaba por dejar de lado su bochorno.- ¡Pero este maldito comercial será todo un éxito!  
-Igual que todos los de 00Q.- Anunció James Bond, mirando a su sonrojada pareja y novio Q, quien asintió y lo atrajo por otro beso.

“00Q for Fans  
Muy pronto a la venta”

FIN  
Todo esto es culpa de los malditos comerciales de perfumes  
Son todos tan “hots” y están ahí, simplemente duran segundos pero ahhh, si son imaginativos  
¿Comentarios?  
Los apreciaría mucho   
Mayo 2014


End file.
